Shippo's Game Show
by Shippo is Me
Summary: Shippo (me) has this great game show that includes the Inuyasha charatures! The games are sure to make you laugh!
1. Default Chapter

Shippo's Game Show!  
  
"Welcome to WHAT'S THE SCOOP?" -points to a set of doors- "And today's contestants are..." -drum rolls- "Inuyasha in red! Kagome in orange! Mirocu in Green and Sagno in pink!" -The 4 contestants walk out of the doors when their names are called and stand behind a colored wall.  
"Will each player take their scoops and pull out a colored ball from the pile of slime!" -The players take their scoops and dig through a patch of slime before them.-  
"Please tell the audience what you got!" -Inuyasha- "Fur_Ball_Dunk!" -Kagome- "Heads_Up!" -Mirocu- "Butternut_Squash!" -Sango- "Heads_Up!"  
"Well seems to be...HEADS_UP!" -audience claps and cheers- "Will all of you please go to the Heads_Up station!" -All 4 contestants walk over to the Heads_Up station, where Kahayde awaits them.- -Kahayde- "Well how are ye all? Welcome to Heads_Up! The rules are as so: Pull a colored sliced deamon head out of this bucket. Pick a slot to roll it down. Try to make it land in your colored square at the bottom. If it lands in one of your opponents' squares they win 30 points, or in loose 30, or gain 30.  
"Player up..Inuyasha. Kagome ect." -Inuyasha picks up a dark blue deamon with 3 horns. He chooses slot 2. Down CLANK around the spinner.WHIZ and through a whirly loop-de-loop.CLANK..and it lands in.orange!-  
"That's 30 points for Kagome!" I yell -30 points appear beside her name and color.-  
"Next is Kagome!" -She pulls out a bloody gray head with one eye. She picks slot 4 this time. Down CLANK around the spinner.WHIZ and through a spiky maze..and lands in orange!-  
"There's another 30 points for Kagome!" -Mirocu goes next to only give Inuyasha 30 points. Next Sango, and she looses 30 points.  
"Well we that's all the time we have for this show! But first.in the lead with 60 points-Kagome!-, and in second place with 30 points-Inuyasha-, and in third place-Mirocu- with 0 points, and last place with -30 points is-Sango!-"  
Come Back Next Week For More SHIPPO'S GAME SHOW- WHAT'S THE SCOOP?-  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. FurBallDunk

~Chapter 2~  
  
A curtain opens to reveal Shippo (me) standing by 4 colored boxes.  
"Welcome back! Yesterday you saw a grand game of Heads_Up! Let's take another look at the score board!" I point to a blinking board with 4 names and colors. Inuyasha- 30 points Kagome- 60 points Miroku- 0 points Sango- -30 points All four characters appear once again from a set of doors. They take hold of their scoops while the crowd yells...  
"WHATS THE SCOOP?" The players dig through the pile of slime before them and pull out a colored ball.  
"Well, let's see what the players are playing for today, before we find out what balls they chose!" I yell as an advertisement appears in the screen area. An announcer yells:  
"These contestants are playing for." he yells loud and quickly, "A $50 gift certificate to the local Kimono La Rouge!" a large red piece of paper appears on the screen. "Second place winners will win a free bowl of Turnip Surprise at the new restaurant called; Is It Really Food?" a bowl of turnip surprise appears. "And third place winners will get a book on how to eat with chopsticks." A small brown tattered book with a pair of chopsticks appears on the screen. "And poor, poor forth place wins a pack of Weed Gum. It's made from real weeds you can find in your own backyard!" A t last the pack of gum appears and the camera re-zooms to the players. Shippo asks what they got. Inuyasha- Heads_Up Kagome- Fur_Ball_Dunk Miroku- Fur_Ball_Dunk Sango- Fur_Ball_Dunk  
"And it's seems to be Fur_Ball_Dunk!" I yell as the crowd yells a screams. "Will all the players go to the next station!" I yell as they walk to Fur_Ball_Dunk, where they meet Jaken.  
"Heeeeellllllloooo!" he say's in a long voice. "I'm gonna give you a contest.and it's." He pulls out 2 sheets of paper from a basket before him. He studies them for a moment. "Miroku and Kagome are doing.Key Climb ..and Inuyasha and Sango will be doing Net Ball.  
~First game, Miroku and Kagome.~  
"The rules are as so. Climb up one of the 8 ropes and get a set of keys. Next CLIMB down.no jumping and open a lock from your colored box. You cannot use the same key more than once. You need 4 key's to unlock your box Winner does NOT go to the next round The Kagome and Miroku take there places, at the bang, their off! Kagome and Miroku are climbing at the same pace..both neck and neck. Miroku though manages to take the lead. He grabs his first key and climbs back down the long rope. Kagome grabs her first key! Miroku is already at the bottom and has unlocked his first lock. He climbs back onto another rope. Kagome opens her first lock. Miroku grabs his next key, and climbs back down. At the bottom he fumbles the key..he can't seem to get it into the right lock! Kagome has her key and is coming down the rope! Miroku fumbles the keys around more and more, finally opening his second lock. Kagome though is right behind him for the second his opened, she put her key in. She began to climb up her next rope. They both get their 3 key at the same time.and unlock it at the same time too. Who is gonna win? Kagome's in the lead! No Miroku! NO KAGOME! WAIT IT'S MIROKU! Kagome fumbles her key and it plummets to the ground! She scrambles down the rope after it. Miroku has his key and is going down the rope too! They both reach the bottom and Kagome grabs her key. They both stick their keys into the lock but Miroku manages to open it before her.  
"The winner is Miroku! Kagome.your going to the Fur_Ball_Dunk round..heh heh." Jaken sneers.  
~Sango and Inuyasha!~ "Ok rules are like so.. I throw this rubber ball into the air. You try to catch it a dribble it into the other players side. You try to shoot into the net. (points to an old tattered net) And the most scores in 5 minutes wins. They line up and the ball is thrown, Sango jumps up and catches it. Inuyasha is furious, and he charges after Sango. She leaps into the air and shoots. BING! Jaken throws the next ball up. Inuyasha jumps up, Sango jumps up..INUYASHA HAS THE BALL! He dribbles it down into her court and shoots. It bounces off the back board and into Sango's hands. She races over to his side..throws the ball it bounces of the rim, Inuyasha dives for it, missing it and lay sprawled on the floor. Sango shoots. BING! He mumbles and gets up, tries to catch the ball but misses and it lands once again in her hands. She shoots and misses. The furious Inuyasha grabs the ball and with in-human speed he races down the court.he jumps up high in the air..and dunks the ball. He lands on the ground gracefully yet there was no BING...He looks into the net.no ball. He scratches his head. Then notices the ball was stuck to his claws! He waves it about trying to get it off. It doesn't come off so he bangs his hand on the wall, leaving 15 dents. He waves it around madly and Sango comes over and pulls it off. "GAME OVER! SANGO WINS! INUYASHA." Jaken smiles wickedly. "You're going to Fur_Ball_Dunk!"  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha stand in different tanks. Shippo (me) walks out, and pulls a lever. Orange slime spills all over Kagome! She slipped in the tank and sat there in the orange slime, balling her eyes out.  
"It's going to be sooo hard to get out of my hair!" Next I pull another lever and green slime pours onto Inuyasha. He begins to glow and slightly shake. His ears are stuck to his hair..and he scowls out at me. He got radio-active jello.  
"The two sticky people get towels and stand behind there colored boxes like in the beginning. -Kagome- 60 points -Miroku- 40 points -Inuyasha- 30 points -Sango- 10 points  
"Tune in next time for more.."  
WHAT'S THE SCOOP? 


	3. Peaches and Squash

CHAPTER 3  
Peaches and Squash  
  
"Welcome back to WHAT'S THE SCOOP! Let's take a look at last games scores!" Flashing lights blink around the colored score board. -Kagome- 60 points -Miroku- 40 points -Inuyasha- 30 points -Sango- 10 points  
"Poor Sango..still in last place. That's a shame." Crowd boo's.  
"So we have a catch up game for you!" The crowd yells and applauds.  
"Go on over to Meaoga!" Sango jogs over to the place were he jumps up and down.  
"Well, well Sango! Welcome to Peaches and Squashes! Here's the rules:" You have to run over to those mounds of old squashes. There are 5 mounds You need to find all the items to make peach pie! You have a list at this table over here. Points to a small pink table with a blender and a large bowl. The list is on the counter. You may only take 1 item to the table at a time. When you have them all of them, set them on the counter. MAKE SURE YOU FINISH BEFORE THE BUZZER GOES OFF! He hands Sango an apron that says GOTTA LOVE ME COOK, AND YAH GOTTA LOVE WHAT I COOK! At the sound of the bang Sango is off! She sprints to the table and reads the first item. Butter She races off to the first mound. She digs through it and pulls out a clowns nose, and an old umbrella. Next she pulls out a cube of butter.  
"Got yah!" she yells running back to the counter. She looks at the next item. Flower and water She runs over to the next mound and pulls out a bottle of orange juice, a puppy back-pack, and then a jar of peaches. She rummages through the mound again, nothing else! She runs over to the next mound of old squash, leaving a trail of the other mound. She rummages through pulling out a package of flower and a bottle of water. She stumbles to the counter and puts her finger near the next item. Sugar She runs over to the 4th pile and rummages through. She pulls out 2 books, a large poster of cake, and a DVD player. Nothing else was in the mound. She runs over to the last pile as the timer turns to 10 seconds left! The first thing she pulled out was the sugar. She ran over and looked at the last item.  
"Oh no!" she yells, for when she put her finger on the sheet, it left squash on the last item! She tries to wipe it off only making it worse. She thinks for a second.  
'Lets see I have flour, sugar, butter and water. What else would I need to make peach pie?'  
"I got it!" she yells suddenly and runs over to the pile with the puppy back-pack. She picks up the jar of peaches. The clock ticks to 3 seconds.2.1..Sango slams the jar on the counter just as it hit 0. BUZZ!!!  
"Congradulatons Sango! You have won 20 points!"  
  
-Kagome- 60 points -Miroku- 40 points -Inuyasha and Sango- 30 points  
  
Meaoga jumped up and down.  
"Oh joy! She's tied with Inuyasha for 3rd place!" he jumped up and down some more and hugged the nearest fan. He swatted him off and poured his Chunk-Rock-Bubble soda on him.  
"Stupid flea." He mumbled looking back at the players.  
"I know folks, this wasn't a long episode of WHAT'S THE SCOOP! But we had to let a commercial in. Till next time folks!" -------------------------------------------- A large screen pops up and it starts with some jazz music. A hairy orange deamon with feathers growing out of his head pops up holding a sandwich.  
"Well howdy people and deamons! I'm Dr. Snazz and I'm having a super- de-dupper great lunch! HEUCK! HEUCK! I hope you have a grrrreat lunch like me! So order now,  
???Ç? ???????! The screen goes blank and the credits from WHAT'S THE SCOOP come on. We're gonna have to wait till next time to see who gets in the lead. Wonder who? And don't tell anyone this, but I heard there is going to be a special guest next time! So tune in to check it out!  
THE END of chapter 3 


End file.
